


Great Mazinger vs The Emperor of Darkness

by GranVang



Category: Mazinger Z, グレートマジンガー | Great Mazinger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon Continuation, F/M, Friendship, Giant Robots, Mecha, Super Robot - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GranVang/pseuds/GranVang
Summary: Após a destruição da fortaleza voadora Demonika, a batalha contra o Império Micênico entrou em hiato. Durante este incerto período de paz, a Fortaleza Científica, agora sob comando de Gennosuke Yumi, foi reconstruída e está pronta para retomar suas atividades como principal linha de defesa da humanidade contra os gigantescos soldados ciborgues do Imperador das Trevas, as Bestas Guerreiras.No entanto, Tetsuya ainda não se recuperou da última batalha. Suas ações resultaram em duras perdas e sofrimento para seus entes queridos. Com sua confiança e espírito de luta comprometidos, Tetsuya não é capaz de operar Great Mazinger com força total. Sem poder contar com o mais poderoso entre os seus super robôs, a equipe da Fortaleza Científica precisará superar seus próprios limites para garantir a sobrevivência da raça humana.Enquanto isso, o Império Micênico prepara seu próximo ataque contra os habitantes da superfície.
Relationships: Tetsuya Tsurugi/Jun Honoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Great Mazinger vs The Emperor of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Mazinger Z e seus personagens pertencem a Go Nagai e a Toei. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koji Kabuto e Tetsuya Tsurugi buscam pelo paradeiro da base do Império Micênico. Enquanto isso, o exército das Bestas Guerreiras inseto executa seu mais novo plano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta história é uma continuação de Great Mazinger. O epilogo e alguns elementos do episódio final serão ignorados.

O cair da noite diminui a visibilidade consideravelmente. Do interior do cockpit, localizado a mais de 25 metros de altura, era quase impossível para Tetsuya distinguir as formas fora do alcance das lanternas.

— Droga! - O piloto socou o painel de controle. Seus braços protestavam dolorosamente enquanto suas pernas pareciam estar fundidas ao assento. Todo seu corpo ansiava para sair de dentro de seu uniforme justo de piloto.

— Calma, Tetsuya. - A voz saindo do comunicador o surpreendeu. - Mesmo se nos não encontrarmos a base deles hoje, teremos uma oportunidade quando atacarem de novo.

O canal estava aberto. Tetsuya soltou um longo suspiro. Koji tê-lo testemunhado perder a compostura só piorou ainda mais seu humor.

— Sinto muito. Se não fosse por mim, já teríamos encontrado eles.

— Tetsuya... – A situação entre os dois não era das melhores. Koji gostaria de deixar de lado as desavenças com o irmão adotivo o quanto antes, mas a morte do pai ainda era um evento recente. Eles precisavam de mais tempo para se recuperar. — Vou voltar para a Fortaleza Científica. Você vem?

Mazinger Z voou em direção à Great Mazinger. Ambos eram robôs antropomórficos, embora tivessem torsos e membros notavelmente cilíndricos. Possuíam o mesmo jogo de cores: braços e pernas azuis, tórax preto e quase todo o restante em branco. Em vermelho, destacavam-se os painéis no peito, as asas dos jetpacks e o cockpit na cabeça. A presença de lâminas nos antebraços e compartimentos nas coxas denunciava a origem de Great como uma versão aprimorada da outra máquina.

— Ficarei mais um pouco. - Great pousou no monte de terra em meio ao oceano. O contato da superfície com o corpo pesado do robô fez ergue-se uma pequena nuvem de poeira.

Koji queria protestar. As buscas noturnas não estavam fazendo bem a Tetsuya. Reflexos afiados eram indispensáveis para pilotar, especialmente no caso de Great Mazinger, uma reação um instante mais lenta poderia significar a diferença entre a vida e a morte.

— Vou deixar seu jantar na geladeira. – Koji foi embora. “Ele precisava de mais espaço”, era melhor não força uma reconciliação.

Tetsuya se certificou de desligar o comunicador antes de expressar seu descontentamento com a situação mais uma vez. Ele pressionou suas costas contra o assento e esticou seus braços e pernas. Após remover seu capacete, deslizou sua mão na testa removendo o excesso de suor. Seus olhos acompanhavam a trajetória de Koji enquanto ele o deixava para trás.

A formação rochosa era o local onde Demonika foi destruída. Os ataques combinados de Great Mazinger, Mazinger Z, Venus A e Diana A obliteraram a fortaleza por completo. Era ali onde os micênicos haviam sido vistos pela última vez. Embora tivesse vasculhado aquela região anteriormente, o pressentimento de ter negligenciado alguma coisa ainda o assombrava. O robô submergiu e as buscas debaixo d’ água se estenderam por mais algumas horas.

●●●

O elevador chegou ao seu destino. Suas portas se abriram. Do outro lado estava uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e pele escura. Ela vestia uma camiseta listrada branca e laranja, minissaia branca, cinto vermelho e longas botas.

— Boa noite. - O tom pouco amistoso fez o coração de Tetsuya parar por um instante. Ele não estava pronto para este confronto. - Você perdeu o jantar, de novo.

Com o capacete em mãos, ele saiu do elevador. Ela lutava para manter suas pálpebras abertas. 

— Encontrar pistas sobre o paradeiro dos micênicos vem em primeiro lugar, Jun.

Jun esperava este tipo de resposta de Tetsuya. Isso não a deixou menos irritada ao ouvi-la. Toda a equipe contava com ela para fazer alguma coisa a respeito dele. Ela era a pessoa mais próxima dele, afinal de contas.

A Fortaleza Científica precisava de Great Mazinger operacional em sua eficiência máximo. Mas não era só isso. Todos ali se importavam com o piloto. Depois de conviver e trabalhar junto a ele por meses – mais tempo ainda para os aliados de longa data de Kenzo – eles torciam pelo seu bem estar. Embora a equipe inteira estivesse arriscando suas vidas se opondo aos micênicos e Koji tivesse voltado a luta, Tetsuya era a estrela deles. Era com ele quem contavam para derrotar as Bestas Guerreiras.

No entanto, quando se tratava de lidar com Tetsuya... Ele não era aberto à esse tipo de conversa. Principalmente com os funcionários da fortaleza, todos muito mais velhos que ele. Além disso, a morte do diretor era um assunto delicado. Alguns se arriscaram a tentar conforta-lo assegurando-o que não o culpavam pela tragédia. Não parecia estar funcionando. 

Jun pensou por muito tempo sobre como seria esta conversa. Naquele momento, no qual estava frente-a-frente com o ele as palavras lhe escaparam. Não tendo paciência para lidar com esse tipo de situação, ela pretendia ser direta como costuma fazer. Explicar como o comportamento recente havia sido inaceitável e insistir para Tetsuya tomasse mais cuidado de agora em diante. Talvez não fosse a melhor abordagem. Ela sabia disso. Viver em um ambiente tomado por adultos se preparando para guerra lhe ensinou muitas coisas. Confortar um ente querido passando por um momento difícil não foi uma delas.

Ela se iludiu ao imaginar ser capaz de ser rígida com ele naquelas circunstâncias. Vê-lo abalado daquele jeito vários dias depois da batalha a afetou. A princípio imaginou que a essa altura Tetsuya teria se recuperado por conta própria. Estava enganada. Ele precisava de ajuda.

— Eles perderam Demonika e vários generais. Vencemos todas às vezes apenas com Great e Vênus. Agora temos Z e Diana. Eles não vão ter chance. – Jun se aproximou e envolveu as mãos dele com as suas. Quase de imediato, arrependeu-se de sua ação. O gesto saiu desengonçado e artificial, muito diferente do cenário imaginado por ela. - Eles irão demorar para recuperar suas forças. Descanse um pouco, todos nos estamos trabalhando nisso. Vamos encontra-los.

— Eu... – O gesto o pegou desprevenido. Seus olhos foram em direção ao chão. Não queria encara-la naquele momento. - Não posso parar agora. Nos não podemos dar tempo para eles se recuperarem.

— Nos não temos nenhuma pista. Já procuramos em todos os lugares pela base deles. 

— Por isso nos deveríamos desistir? Vamos deixar esses monstros escaparem impunes? Depois de criarem tantos órfãos como nos? 

Jun recolheu suas mãos.

— De jeito nenhum! Ninguém está falando em desistir. – Jun respondeu. Ela entendia como ninguém os sentimentos de Tetsuya. Os dois cresceram juntos. Como justo ele poderia acusa-la de não se importar com as vítimas do Império Micênico? - Você não pode fazer nada agora! Entenda isso!

— Você pode se contentar em esperar até eles decidirem nos atacar de novo. Eu não.

O semblante sonolento de alguns momentos atrás desapareceu por completo. Ela estava furiosa. Suas mãos ficaram inquietas. 

\- Estou indo para o meu quarto.

— Espere, ainda não terminei! – Ela segurou seu pulso. - Até o Shiro consegue ver que você está fugindo dele. Ao menos mostre um pouco de maturidade e vá falar com ele.

— Não estou fugindo de nada. – Tetsuya libertou-se ao puxar o braço para perto de si. - Irei vê-lo quando for a hora. Boa noite.

Jun cerrou seus punhos. Seu primeiro instinto foi segui-lo para continuar a discussão. Nada de bom viria disso, concluiu. Fazendo o seu melhor para se controlar, ela respirou fundo. Haveriam outras oportunidades de continuar aquela conversa. Com sorte, conseguiria melhores resultados.

●●●

O sono dos moradores da Fortaleza Científica foi interrompido pelo som de alarmes.

— A cidade está sendo atacada por uma Besta Guerreira! Koji e Jun preparem-se para o lançamento. Tetsuya e Sayaka fiquem de prontidão na sala de comando. – A voz de Gennosuke chegou ao ouvido de todos através do sistema de alto-falantes instalados em toda a fortaleza.

Os pilotos saíram de seus respectivos quartos para vestir seus trajes. Em pouco tempo, estavam nos locais designados.

Ao sair do elevador junto à Sayaka, Tetsuya avistou Shiro. Como de costume, ele estava presente na para acompanhar o desenrolar dos eventos. Ambos mantiveram seus olhares distantes um do outro.

— Mazinger Z e Vênus A foram lançados com sucesso, Diretor. – Comentou um dos cientistas. – Ainda não estamos recebendo sinal de vídeo.

Gennosuke Yumi era um homem de idade. O novo diretor da Fortaleza Científica apresentava um espesso bigode de cor negra, a mesma de seu curto cabelo. Vestia um jaleco de laboratório assim como os outros cientistas ocupando a sala.

— Dire- Doutor Yumi, por que o senhor não me enviou também? – Perguntou Tetsuya.

— Preciso de vocês aqui caso a Fortaleza Científica seja atacada.

Essa não poderia ser a única razão por trás disso, pensou Tetsuya. Ele deveria estar optando por manter os dois longe da linha de frente tanto quanto possível. Sayaka estava usando uma máquina ultrapassada. Diana A não seria capaz de fazer muito contra as Bestas Guerreiras mais recentes. Além disso, havia a questão de seu status como filha do diretor. Mesmo não estando inteiramente familiarizado com a dinâmica do relacionamento entre os dois, certamente Dr. Yumi não deveria gostar de ver a filha se arriscando. “Diretor Kenzo... Se Jun fosse sua filha biológica, o senhor ainda a deixaria pilotar Vênus A?” Tetsuya balançou a cabeça para afastar aquela linha de raciocínio. Foi por pensamentos como esses que o colocaram nesta situação.

●●●

O colosso de 28 metros espalhava destruição por onde passava. O corpo humanoide da criatura trazia diversos elementos remanescentes de um inseto. Dois pares de braço com mãos de três dedos cada estavam anexados em seu tronco, já de suas costas dois pares de asas transparentes erguiam-no do chão. A sua cabeça mecânica era a de um besouro sem olhos com grandes chifres. Sua coloração era azul com pequenas porções tingidas de vermelho. Em seu peito, chamava atenção uma cabeça quase igual a de um homem, distinguindo-se por seu tamanho anormal e pele cor salmão.

A Besta Guerreira disparou relâmpagos de seus chifres. Os civis e automóveis atingidos foram transformados em pó pelos instantaneamente. Diversas estruturas foram reduzidas à escombros pelos movimentos caóticos de seus membros superiores.

— Rocket Punch! - O projétil chegou com velocidade avassaladora. O soco atingiu a besta no peito. Seus pés traçarem uma linha de destruição no asfalto quando o monstro foi arrastado para trás pelo impacto do golpe.

Equipados com os seus respectivos jetpacks, Jet Scrander e Vênus Scrander, a dupla de robôs chegou. Z se colocou na frente de Vênus enquanto Jun a mobilizava para conduzir os civis sobreviventes para longe da confusão.

— Demorou. Já estava ficando cansado de matar esses ratos. – O monstro esboçava um largo sorriso sádico.

O punho foguete fez o percurso de volta. O antebraço disparado acoplou-se de volta à Z.

O resultado do tumulto era horrível. Casas destruídas, automóveis esmagados e corpos espalhados pela estrada. Estivesse mais próximo do chão, Koji seria capaz de ouvir os gritos de terror dos nativos desesperados para encontrar um abrigo. A chegada de Mazinger Z trazia alívio, mas o perigo ainda estava longe de terminar.

Mesmo vindo o tão rápido quanto podia, pessoas inocentes acabaram morrendo antes de sua chegada. Não era algo novo. Antes mesmo de entrar em Mazinger Z pela primeira vez, perdera seu avô e Rumi, uma doméstica muito chegada à família Kabuto, para os capangas de Doutor Hell.

— Você não precisava matar estas pessoas para me trazer até aqui! – Ele apertou os controles com força. Os diversos botões responsáveis por ativar as armas o tentavam a encerrar a conversa.

— Se não fosse assim, você não viria tão rápido. — A face orgânica sorriu para Koji. — Koji Kabuto, não é mesmo? Ouvi falar muito a seu respeito. 

Koji desviou seu olhar por um breve instante. Sua parceira estava removendo escombros e guiando civis para longe do confronto.

— Minha reputação me precede. — Se a situação não envolvesse a segurança de outras pessoas, Koji optaria por encerrar a luta o mais rápido possível. Por enquanto, faria o seu melhor para ganhar tempo para Jun. Assim ela poderia resgatar os inocentes com mais tranquilidade.

— E como! Depois da sua primeira luta contra as Bestas Guerreiras acreditávamos ter lhe ensinado seu lugar. — O ciborgue moveu-se lentamente para trás de um edifício. — Mas não foi o bastante. Mazinger Z voltou para nos enfrenta, e destruiu pessoalmente três dos sete generais.

— Sim, Mazinger Z e eu somos o máximo. Aonde você quer chegar com isso? — Koji acompanhou os movimentos de seu oponente. Não seria bom dar-lhe oportunidade de se esconder atrás de reféns.

— Será uma honrar acabar com você em nome do exército de insetos. Sou a Besta Guerreira Dynastes. Estou a serviço do general Scarabeth. — O chifre mecânico começou a emitir um brilho azulado. O som de faíscas aumentava proporcionalmente com a luz.

O relâmpago foi lançado contra o robô gigante. Koji, esperando o ataque, foi capaz de prever a trajetória do relâmpago e desviar. O raio causou o desmoronamento de um dos edifícios próximos.

— Desgraçado! Photon Beam! – Dos olhos do robô saíram raios de energia dourada. O ciborgue foi atingido em cheio. O peito da criatura apresentava marcas após ser superaquecido pelo ataque.

A besta micênica partiu em direção ao seu adversário com suas asas batendo. Sua velocidade parecia completamente incompatível com seu tamanho. Ele conseguiu desviar com facilidade dos raios seguintes do super-robô. Mazinger foi jogado contra o chão com violência após ser atingido pela investida. A criatura se posicionou sobre ele. Com dois de seus braços, ele agarrou os de Mazinger e usou os outros dois para golpear a cabeça. Seu chifre disparou uma descarga elétrica. Mesmo não sendo tão poderosa quanto a anterior, foi o suficiente para passar pelas proteções e alcançar o piloto. A eletricidade fez seu corpo inteiro estremecer. Não sendo sua primeira vez sendo eletrocutado, Koji conseguiu se recuperar rapidamente.

— Breast Fire! – Dynastes pode sentir a temperatura aumentando drasticamente juntamente com o brilho emanado do peito de Z. Ele alçou voou para longe de seu adversário. Por pouco, foi capaz de escapar do raio de calor lançado pelos painéis no peito de Mazinger Z.

Os motores de Jet Scrander foram acionados. A batalha iria continuar nos céus.

●●●

Os monitores da sala de comando acenderam. Os drones chegaram ao seu destino e estavam transmitindo os acontecimentos para a sala de controle.

— Doutor Yumi, deixe-me ir. – O rapaz buscou nas telas qualquer justificativa para o envio imediato de Great Mazinger. — Se usarmos o Great Booster estarei de voltar em um piscar de olhos.

— Ainda não. – Seus olhos permaneciam vidrados na batalha de Z. — Tem alguma coisa errada.

Gennosuke ordenou seus subordinados a mudarem os ângulos das câmeras. Estava com um péssimo pressentimento sobre aquilo.

As imagens coletadas mostravam apenas o rastro de destruição deixado pelo monstro. Não havia qualquer sinal de outra Besta Guerreira ou uma nova fortaleza voadora micênica. O cientista torcia para estar se preocupando sem necessidade. Um ataque na cidade com o simples proposito de atrair os robôs para uma luta longe da Fortaleza Científica seria a situação ideal. Talvez os micênicos ainda não tivessem se recuperado do último embate, pensou o diretor. Não importava o quanto tentasse se convencer do contrário, não conseguia afastar o temor de seus inimigos estarem fazendo algo terrível longe de seu campo de visão.

—...dificuldades em vencer. Z e Vênus não vão conseguir derrota-lo. — Tetsuya cerrou os punhos. — O senhor está me ouvindo?

— Agora não, Tetsuya.

A resposta o deixou sem chão. Tinha se saído tão mal ao ponto de ter suas observações ignoradas? Essa seria a natureza de sua relação com o novo diretor? Ele não o respeitaria por conta de seu desempenho recente? Não, isso não era possível. Tetsuya era o único piloto treinado a vida inteira para pilotar. Dr. Yumi sabia disso. Talvez esse fosse seu comportamento habitual. Ele pode ser apenas menos aberto à sugestões que Kenzo. Sim, só podia ser isso. Não é...? Se não fosse isso... 

Seu raciocínio foi quebrado quando uma mão repousou gentilmente sobre seu ombro — Tetsuya, não precisa se preocupar. Koji e a Jun vão conseguir vencer sem nossa ajuda. – Quando o piloto virou seu rosto para Sayaka, suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e uma veia se destacava em sua testa. A raiva era quase palpável.

A garota desviou seu olhar tentando disfarçar o desconforto com a situação. “O que foi que eu disse de errado?”

●●●

Um compartimento se abriu no estômago da criatura revelando uma caixa de mísseis. Os projeteis partiram em direção à dupla inimiga.

— Finger Missile! – As pontas dos dedos de Venus A foram disparados. Imediatamente, novos “dedos” saíram de dentro da máquina para substituir os lançados pelo ataque. Os dois grupos de mísseis colidiram no ar desencadeando uma série de explosões.

Dynastes atravessou em a nuvem de fumaça criada pelas explosões. A distância entre ele e Vênus se tornou praticamente zero em um piscar de olhos. Um de seus braços segurou os ombros da robô, possibilitando uma mordida com sua cabeça mecânica nas asas do Venus Scrander. O golpe arrancou uma grande porção do planador. Vênus foi largada. A Besta Guerreira virou o chifre em sua direção para preparar mais um de seus relâmpagos.

— Rust Hurricane!

Uma poderosa corrente de ar avançou contra Dynastes. Desistindo de seu ataque no último instante, a fera conseguiu escapar da rajada de vento corrosivo lançada pela boca de Mazinger Z.

Venus A colidiu violentamente com o chão. O impacto fez o concreto se rachar. A turbulência fez a moça colidir com o painel de controle. Uma máquina comum, especialmente desse tamanho, teria sido destruída juntamente com seu operador. Os super-robôs feitos de japonium eram uma história completamente diferente.

— Acabamos por aqui! 

O inseto voou para longe da batalha.

— Jun, você está bem?! — Mazinger Z permaneceu no céu. O seu piloto acompanhou com ansiedade a rota de fuga seu oponente.

— Estou, Koji. Não se preocupe comigo. — Ela tentou aliviar a dor aguda em sua testa pressionando a mão contra o ferimento. — Vá atrás dele!

— Diretor, seguirei a Besta Guerreira como combinado. — Z avançou na direção de seu adversário.

— Espere! Pode ser uma armadilha.

— Mas, Doutor Yumi! — Protestou Koji. No limite de seu campo de visão, Dynastes aumentava a distância entre eles a uma velocidade alarmante — Entendido... Estamos voltando.

●●●

— Se quisermos encontrar a base deles seguindo uma Besta Guerreira, precisamos esperar até uma sem inteligência aparecer. – Explicou o diretor. – As chances disso não funcionar são altas demais para arriscarmos sermos atraídos para uma emboscada.

— Não tem um jeito mais seguro de encontrar a base deles, Dr. Yumi? – Perguntou o pequeno Shiro.

— Estamos trabalhando nisso — Respondeu um dos cientistas.

— Deixemos essa discussão para outro momento. – Gennosuke Yumi levantou-se de seu assento. — Eles não vieram atacar a Fortaleza Científica, e a Besta Guerreira recuou sem ter recebido sofrido muitas avarias.

— Você acha que foi uma distração, papai?

●●●

Diferente de seus superiores e das bestas guerreiras, os soldados micênicos possuíam o tamanho e feições de seres humanos comuns. Por essa razão, foram capazes de se misturar com os civis fugindo do campo de batalha. Eles passaram despercebidos pela população instruída a relatar movimentos suspeitos às autoridades. A carga pôde ser transportada sem contestações. Depois de uma longa caminhada, eles conseguiram sair da área de alcance dos radares empregados pela Fortaleza Cientifica

Pouco depois de informarem seus superiores sobre o sucesso da missão, um gigantesco veículo emergiu do oceano. Sua dianteira exibia a forma da cabeça de um demônio. Da boca foi expelido um longo lance de escadas. A máquina submergiu imediatamente após o último soldado adentrar.

— Ótimo trabalho. - Scarabeth recebeu seus subalternos no interior da nova fortaleza. Ele possuía um robusto corpo robótico de coloração azul e cinza. Assim como os outros generais micênicos e bestas guerreiras, contava com duas cabeças: uma metálica, semelhante a de um inseto, e uma orgânica em seu torso. A segunda tinha pela azul clara, contrastando com os seus cabelos vermelhos.

Os soldados colocaram sua carga sobre a mesa. Um dos cientistas se aproximou do compartimento e removeu sua tampa. Em seu interior residia uma forma humana. Um dos soldados rasgou a roupa do homem com um movimento brusco. O ato revelou um corpo quase inteiramente feito de metal. Sua única parte orgânica era a cabeça.

— Conseguimos, depois de tanto tempo... Mesmo morto, você não será capaz de manter sua mente fora do nosso alcance, Doutor Kenzo Kabuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A destruição de Demonika é tratada como o fim do conflito, mas não vemos as mortes de três dos setes generais. O General Scarabeth é visto a bordo da Demonika pouca antes dela ser destruída mas, diferente dos outros ocupantes, ele não morre em tela quando a fortaleza explode. Por essa razão, ele e outros dois generais que não apareceram no último episódio sobrevivem à batalha nessa fic.


End file.
